justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Side to Side
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Cycling Version) |dg = (Classic) (Cycling Version) |alt = Cycling Version |nogm = 3 |pictos = 139 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Cycling Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Cycling Version) |dlc = Classic March 8, 2018 (NOW) October 23, 2018 (JDU) Cycling Version June 13, 2018 (NOW) |pc = (Classic) Green (Cycling Version) |gc = Picton Blue (Classic) Orange (Cycling Version) |lc = (Classic) (Cycling Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Cycling Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |choreo = Cycling Version Isaiah Rashaad https://instagram.com/p/Bb4Kn-4Bmu8/ |perf = Classic Audrey Hurtishttps://instagram.com/p/BdYHJ4GB-ab/ Cycling Version Sasha Merenkova |audio = |nowc = SideTo (Classic) SideToALT (Cycling Version)}}Ariana Grande ve Nicki Minaj'nin “Side To Side” , ve 'da da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı bir çörek uzun, kutu örgülü mor saçlı bir kadındır. Üstünde alnında bir çift turuncu google, altın bir vizör, yarık içinde bir anahtar deliği olan sarı ve pembe bir balıkçı yaka, siyah bir çiftli pantolon, bir lavanta jartiyer ve bir çift lavanta yüksek topuk botu giyiyor. Pantolonları koro sırasında birkaç kez parlak lavanta yakıyor. Minaj’ın ayeti sırasında cildi siyahlaşır. Televizyon ekranlarında görülen dansçı, farklı bir renk düzenine sahip ve gözlük takıyor. Bisiklet Versiyonu Dansçı, bir egzersiz bisikletinde bir kadın. Pembe kulaklıklar giyerken saçlarını bir örgü içinde var. Yeşil ve sarı antrenman kıyafetleri, pembe bir fanny paketi ve siyah spor ayakkabı giyer. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, dansçı ve başka bir bilinmeyen adamı barındıran uzun ekranlarla büyük, fütüristik bir metropolde ortaya çıkan ve açılan bir dairesel pencereye sahip bir duvarla başlıyor. Dansçıya en yakın ekranlar uçup farklı renklerde yanıp sönen şehrin çoğunu açığa vuruyor. Şehir turuncu iken, bazı dairesel, yanıp sönen disko ışıklı dronlar uçuyor. Dansçının bulunduğu platform pembe renkte yanıp söner. Şehir maviye dönüştüğünde, yıldırım çarpmaları ve mavi kalkanlar parlıyor. Kısa bir yağmur fırtınasından sonra, ekranlar tekrar uçuyor. Koro sırasında, dansçı ve bilinmeyen adamın farklı danslar yaptığını ortaya koyan, ardından televizyon ekranları olan dev bir makine açılır, sonra da çığlıktan sonra uçar. Minaj'ın ayeti sırasında, bazı siyah duvarlar şehre yakın, her şeyin çoğunu koruyor ve sadece dairesel bir pencereden ortaya çıkıyor. Ardından, dansçıya ait olan ve bilinmeyen adamdan oluşan binalar dönmeye başlar ve pencere, Ariana'nın çizgilerine gelince duruncaya kadar dansçının arkasındaki binalara neler olduğunu ortaya çıkarır. Bisiklet Versiyonu Rutin, baloncukların bir silueti ile başlar ve kabarcıklar uçarken gökkuşağı swirls yapar.Şarkı başladığında, siluet antrenöre dönüşür. Baloncuklardan uzaklaşırken bir grup gök mavisi, sarı, eflatun ve beyaz daire ekranın ortasına doğru büzülür ve beyaz noktaların çizgileri şarkının ritmine doğru yanıp söner ve merkeze doğru hareket eder. Daireler daha sonra aniden çok hızlı bir şekilde merkeze doğru büzülür ve hayali bir tünel oluşturan ince beyaz üçgenler ile değiştirilir; koçun arkasında daha büyük bir üçgenle gökkuşağı kıvrımları ve büyük üçgenin içine uçan büyük baloncuklar bulunur. Daha sonra pembe arka plan beyaz üçgenler ortadan kalktığında, koro başlangıcına yakın yeşil yanar ve büyük üçgen hala kalır ve beyaz ışınları vurur. Piramitler büyük üçgenin içine uçmaya başlarken, daha beyaz üçgenler şarkının ritmine uçar ve arka plan şarkının ritmine pembe ve yeşil renkte yanıp söner. Minaj'ın ayetinde arka plan, mor ve macentaya dönüşürken, büyük üçgen, parmaklarını tıklayan kısımlarda kenarlarındaki ışınları dışarı fırlatır. Koç ellerini döndürürken, ışınlar üçgenle birlikte antrenörle senkronize olur. Beyaz üçgenler ve daha fazla baloncuklar daha sonra arka plandaki altın rengini şarkının ritmine yansıtırken büyük üçgenin içine taşır. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sola dönün ve ellerinizi kalçalarınıza doğru bastırın Sideto gm 1.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Bisiklet Versiyonu Her ikisi de aynı olan Cycling Version rutininde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Pedal çevirirken kollarınızı dışarı atın. SidetoALT_gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Sidetoalt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Side To Side, Bang Bang'den sonra serideki Ariana Grande ve Nicki Minaj arasındaki ikinci işbirliğidir. * Aynı zamanda serideki Ariana Grande 'nin altıncı şarkısı. * Aynı zamanda serideki Nicki Minaj 'ın yedinci şarkısı ve Just Dance 2018'deki ilk görünüşü (Kissing Strangers ve Swish Swish ile birlikte). * Televizyon ekranındaki adam, Sorry şarkısında olanlardan birisine benzeyen bir ceketi vardır. Galeri Game Files Sideto cover generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' Sidetoalt cover generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' (Cycling Version) Sideto cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Sidetoalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Cycling Version) Tex1_64x64_m_9e74e5d39ca99124_14.png| album background (Classic) SE8E41_99ab71c1_14.png| album background (Cycling Version) sideto_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) sidetoalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Cycling Version) SideTo_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) SideTo1024.png| cover (Classic) SideToALT_BC.jpg| cover (Cycling Version) Sideto p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Sidetoalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Cycling Version) Sideto pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) SideToALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Cycling Version) In-Game Screenshots Sideto jd2018 menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto_jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Sideto_jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Sidetoalt jd2018 menu.png|Cycling Version on the menu Sidetoalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Cycling Version) Sidetoalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Cycling Version) Sideto_jdnow_menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Sideto_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Sidetoalt_jdnow_menu.png|Cycling Version on the menu Sidetoalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Cycling Version) Sidetoalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Cycling Version) Sideto jd2019 menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Sideto jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Sidetoalt_jd2019_menu.png|Cycling Version on the menu Sidetoalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Cycling Version) Sidetoalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Cycling Version) Behind the Scenes Sidetoside concept art.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com work001-sidetoside01.jpg|Concept art 2 work001-sidetoside02.jpg|Concept art 3 Promotional Images Sideto promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Sidetoside teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://mobile.twitter.com/I3lakNChr0me/status/873570632998563840 Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Sideto sugardance jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Naughtygirlalt promo.jpg|''Side to Side'' with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Naughty Girl’s Rabbid Peach Version Others Sidetoside_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Side_to_Side_(Cycling_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Cyling Version)(UK) Sidetoside_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Side_to_Side_(Cycling_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Cyling Version)(US) Sidetoside picto error.png|Pictogram bug in the preview Coachsidetoside.png|Alternate coach on the E3 trailer work001-sidetoside.jpg|Background Sidetoalt gameplay.jpg|No GUI (Cycling Version) Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Side To Side (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Side To Side By Ariana Grande Ft. Nicki Minaj MEGASTAR (Nintendo Switch) Side to Side - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 UNLIMITED-Side To Side 5 Stars (MEGASTAR) 'Cycling Version' Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2018 Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance Now Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Side to Side - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Side to Side en:Side to Side es:Side to Side Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010'lar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Ariana Granda Şarkıları Kategori:Nicki Minaj Şarkıları Kategori:Tekliler Kategori:Tekli Kadınlar Kategori:Kolay Şarkılar Kategori:Orta Şarkılar Kategori:Alternatif Versiyonlar Kategori:Oturmuş Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Audrey Hurtis Kategori:Sasha Merenkova